


Home

by dana3400



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Poor Drake
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Home

Home is where the heart is, For Negaduck that was Axel, he was his love, the person he's going spend the rest of his life with, yet, he doubted he'll marry him, yes, he loved Axel but there wasn't much of a point, since who in the world who allow to two sociopaths to get married and plus he was sure that it wasn't Axel's thing since he was the complete opposite of a new beginning. However, that all changed one faithful day.

It was yet another fight with Dick-wing, that fight was going as it usually did, with Negaduck and Axel somehow losing to the masked hero, however, things only got worse when Negaduck start insulting Drake's love life.

"Hey, ass if you're so better than me then why haven't you put a ring on that nitwit yet!" he yelled, of course, the nitwit he was referring to was Launchpad who was quite close friends with the Mallard of the night.

The masked hero's face starts to turn but he shakes it off, throwing yet another punch at the serial killer who was laughing his ass off, the punch actually landed, right on Negaduck face, the punch didn't hurt the serial killer, he felt way worse during his time as an actor but he didn't expect the so-called imposter, to also kick him in-between the legs, while it still didn't hurt, the combined force knocked him over. 

Drake's eyes widen, surprised he could knock over the older duck, he slowly starts to approach the serial killer, however, something hit him, something hot, that brought him to his knees, It was a ball of lighting, he was hit by lighting Confused he turns to where Axel stood, in the necromancer's hand was a spellbook. Making Drake remember as along Axel had a spellbook of some sort, he could do more than zombies, which was good for Axel since he ran out of bones a while ago but horrible for Drake who had no idea of want kind of spells where in there.

"Stay away from him." Axel's voice was sharp and cold, sending chills down Drake's spine, Negaduck, on the other hand, was blushing, he forgot just how powerful Axel could be with the right resources, in this case, the right resource was that spellbook of his. 

Drake quickly backed away ignoring his first-degree burns that the lighting caused, despite his body saying otherwise

He watches as Axel helped Negaduck to his feet, the serial killer was still blushing, he didn't shake off like Drake, instead, he pulls out a pocket knife and bolted out Drake while Axel sits down to rest. The masked hero didn't have many options since he backed up into a dead end, with the only thing behind him being an open window...

Without thinking, Drake threw himself out the window landing into a pound, he swims out the proud than immediately fainted due to not the burns or the fact he jumps out a two-story window but the main reason was the lack of sleep he gets for being a night hero.

Negaduck was about to jump out the window as well, but Axel stopped him.

"Negs, we can just use the door, he's not going anywhere." The necromancer grabs his hand looking tired, makes sense, Axel normally gets tried after using spells he doesn't regularly use such as the lighting spells, which tend to take a lot out of necromancer due to there seer power.

"No, you need to rest, that asshole forced you to use your spellbook on him." Negaduck shoot a glare at the window, he wanted to kill Dick-Wing right here, right now, however, he needed to make sure Axel didn't faint himself from using the lighting spell, he ushers the necromancer into a bedroom and ponied at the bed. "Fucking Sleep or I'm jumping out that window."

"Very well love, but first." Axel gave Negaduck a quick kiss on the cheek before tacking himself into the bed. Negaduck's face was redder than a tomato, he turns off the light than left the bedroom to let Axel sleep.

Negaduck was starting to rethink the no marriage thing, because holy shit, he would look like a dumbass not marrying someone that blasted his long-hated rival with lighting. Of Course, he would have to kidnap a priest but eh, it shouldn't be hard, however, he still wasn't sure if Axel would want to get married, even so, Negaduck was no coward, if he wants to fucking marry Axel than that what he was going to fucking do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake was long gone by the time Negaduck reached the pound, yet, it didn't matter, the serial killer had a new goal in mind: stealing a goddam wedding ring and he knew just the place.

Popping off the lock, Negaduck entered the jewelers, if he was normal dam person he won't be able to see a thing, however, since he lived in the dark ass sewers for god knows how long, his eyes become used to the darkness, thus he could see the outlines of rings just fine. 

He grabs the nearest ring, stuffing it in his pocket, with the ring obtained, he turns to leave the store when Smoke Bomb! The store is full with smoke as he hears Dick-wing start his little monologue

. 

" I'm the terror that flaps in the night-" 

Negaduck didn't have time for this, before the masked hero could continue the Serial Killer push him out his way. The hero growled, not surprised that once again his monologue was cut short, he rises from the ground dusting off his suit before going after the older duck. 

Drake chase Negaduck inside the building they were previously fighting in, however, the former actor had a good head start allowing him time to get his beloved chainsaw. Drake ducked down as Negaduck swings his chainsaw at him, knowing he'll die if he didn't get a weapon soon, Drake starts grabbing and throwing anything he could at the older duck.

Negaduck simply sliced through the thrown items with his chainsaw, getting closer and closer to Dick-Wing but then he heard the bedroom door creaked open. 

"Negs can you-" Axel paused, he glared at Dick-wing who was about to throw a table at the serial killer. It was this moment that made Drake realized he should have just gone home for the night, instead of staying to spy on Negaduck, because he was in no state to fight the both of them, which means he was promptly chased out of the building by the murderous duo. 

Once Dick-wing was gone Negaduck lead Axel back to the bedroom, It seems like for once they beat Dickwing which was a nice change from the usual throw in different jails card. The two sat on the bed, both exhausted from the day's work, Axel was the first to fall asleep leaving Negaduck no choice but to wait until the morning to seal to deal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Negaduck took Axel to the local creamery, the perfect spot for a proposal for people like them. Of course, Axel was overjoyed already digging up a few bodies with the shovel he brought, Negaduck help him get the bodies out of the graves while trying to find the best time to propose, yet It seems like there wasn't any good time to propose since Axel was too focused on getting these bodies back to their main hideout.

Finally, there was a good moment, they were done with stealing all the 'good' bodies from their graves, everything was quiet and now, it was now or never, however, before Negaduck could even reach into his pocket, the worse person deiced to show up.

"I'm the terror that flaps in the night!" He heard the masked Mallard yelled as smoke starts to full the graveyard.

"Fuck." mattered Negaduck as Dick-wing appeared in the smoke, however, he wasn't alone this time he brought the nitwit with him.

"I'm Darkwing Duck!" "And Launchpad!" the nitwit added with a stupid smile. 

Seeing the two wannabe heroes, Axel took out a few bones he got from the graves and ready himself for a fight but then he sees Negaduck getting on one knee. "Negs?" he asked turning to the serial killer.

Negaduck knew this wasn't the perfect time to propose but there was no fucking way he letting Dick-Wing ruin another moment, so he took out the ring and show to Axel.

"Don't let those asshats ruin this." Negaduck breathed, holding the necromancer's palm with his free hand. "Let's fucking get married, love"

Axel couldn't believe his eyes, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, once that was done, a wide smile spreads on his face, he took the ring from Negaduck and put it on proudly while Drake watches complete in complete shock. Negaduck noticed the masked mallard's shock as he stood up and of course, he stick his tough out at his tongue him.

"Aw, Hey Drake, maybe one day I'll get married," commented Launchpad utterly oblivious to Dick-Wing's obvious crush on him. Axel and Negaduck burst out laughing hearing lp's comment, meanwhile, Drake just stood there rethinking his whole dam life 


End file.
